


Now Taking One-Shot Requests!

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I think I have to put a tag here so uhhh... this is a tag I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm taking requests!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Now Taking One-Shot Requests!

I've decided to start taking one-shot requests! I will take requests for Newsies, Avengers/Marvel, and Umbrella Academy because these are the only things I know about that seem to be on this site. I might add more later if I discover any other shows/movie series/etc., so feel free to give me watch recommendations too! But, I don't write NSFW/smut, so I won't answer those if they're submitted. Otherwise, my submissions box is open!


End file.
